


Is That a Gun in Your Pocket?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “So, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”





	

“So, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Danny asked with a smirk as he leaned against the deputy’s car.

Jordan rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. “What are you doing here, Danny?”

“I may have skipped to see if a very attractive deputy would like to take me to lunch today.”

“You shouldn’t skip school.”

Danny shrugged. “My grades are almost as high as Lydia’s, I think I can skip one day. So, lunch? Maybe that new diner around the corner? I heard they make really good pancakes.”

Jordan shook his head and unlocked the car. “Get in.”

“So when are you going to use those handcuffs on me?” Danny asked once they were in the car, winking at the deputy who blushed and stuttered.

“D-Danny!”


End file.
